


Long distance friend

by MaiadaughterofAtlas



Category: Original Work
Genre: Buffy the Vampire Slayer References, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiadaughterofAtlas/pseuds/MaiadaughterofAtlas
Summary: Short poetry piece for a Long-Distance Friend.





	Long distance friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yvochrali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvochrali/gifts).



What could I tell you about my long-distance friend?

She's something more than just a friend (probably my closest internet friend -and definitely better than some IRL ones)

She's someone I can rely on to cheer me up  
She's someone I can text about anything and just relax  
She's someone who is an absolutely phenomenal writer and more importantly friend  
She's someone who I'd talk all night with and not even be sad that I missed out on sleep  
She's a living and breathing mini-me (and I'm certainly proud of this fact)  
She's a girl just like me   
Who'd rather live in a world with actual demons instead of metaphorical ones that live inside our heads  
Where we can be just as brilliant as B or Faith.   
A slayer fighting against a vampire


End file.
